Ideas
This page is only for ideas to Zombies. Nothing on this page is facts or information. You may not delete anything on this page. You can only add new ideas. Make sure to put your idea in the right section, or you can create a new section if it doesn't fit into any of the already made section. Your ideas can be anything! Black Ops 2 Grief/Survival Maps These are map ideas to make all of the maps into smaller maps which could be Survival and Grief versions of the main map. Currently Tranzit is the only map that is like this, but even Tranzit isn't complete. Here is a list of all the Black Ops 2 maps split up into smaller grief and survival maps. Some of the maps on the list are also improvements to already existing maps. Tranzit Farm (Grief) Add claymores Bus Depot Add Grief mode Diner No perks Pack-a-Punch in the turbine door Zombie Shield; already built like in Borough Box Avogadro spawns every 5 rounds Galvaknuckles; must buy the hatch for 1250 to access the roof Mp5 in Diner Power Plant Ak74u only No box Original 4 perks * Jug location: Tombstone * Speed Cola location: Outside near the lava * Double Tap location: Power switch room * Quick Revive location: After you drop down to power plant opposite side of the barrier Pack-a-Punch at the the end of the railing where the Jet Gun part can spawn at 2 new doors in the power area where the doors close when you are turning on the power on Tranzit * 1st door: 1000 points * 2nd door: 1250 points Avogadro spawns every 5 rounds Die Rise Starting Area Jug, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola only * Jug gets replaced by Who's Who elevator Box No Pack-a-Punch Sliquifier in box Trample Steam All wall weapons from Die Rise are still there Rooftop 5 perks (Original 4 + Mule Kick) * Speed Cola location: area between claymores and semtex * Quick Revive location: across from the normal camping area above mp5 evelator Pack-a-Punch Box Semtex, Claymores, Bowie Knife, and Mp5 Power Area Remmington and Ak74u Unlimited sliquifiers at buildable spot No perks Pack-a-Punch at power switch area Mob of the Dead Cell Block (Survival) Double Tap area is accessible Double Tap moves to its original location from Mob of the Dead Juggernog goes where Electric Cherry is on Mob of the Dead Remmington on the wall Remmington is removed from the box Adds 3rd box location 3 new doors The Docks Only Jug Box Thompson, Mp5, and Uzi Brutus spawns Pack-a-Punch in the corner where you pick up the plane part near the uzi Add B23R, M14, and Olympia to the box Remove Thompson from box Sniper Trap Buried Borough Remove An94 Remove Turbine and Resonator Add Head Chopper Trample Steam & Head Chopper can spawn randomly at any of the 4 buildable locations Completely block off the cave area Add Bowie Knife, M16, B23R, and Claymores Move Speed Cola to its original spot on Buried Move Mp5 to its original spot on Buried Add buyable debris at the debris on Buried which Leroy has to destory * Each one costs 1250 points Start off on Jug side of the map Move M14 to the drawable wall weapon place on top of Jug stairs Origins No Man's Land Can only get perks from the Wunderfizz (Grief) Jug and Stamin-Up + Wunderfizz (Survival) Five seven, Mp40, and Ak74u off the wall * Five seven replaces the Mp40 near Pack-a-Punch Can't go in any of the caves or in the staffs area below Pack-a-Punch Panzer spawns (Double panzers on Grief) Semtex at Stamin-Up area instead of Claymores Air strike bombs, unupgraded staffs, and fists in the box * Air strike bombs can kill enemies if they are near it, unless if they have Flopper * Air strike bombs do not effect your team M14, Ballista, Remmington, and STG in the box Generators (Grief) Map is within the first 3 generators Can take the generators like domination flags Doesn't cost money to start taking the generators like on Origins Automatically start taking the generator like Domination If an enemy is in the generator while you are trying to capture it, whoever knifes or shoots the other player more will take control of the generator How many players are on the generator doesn't effect anything Takes 1 minutes to capture a generator * 30 seconds to make it neutral * 30 seconds to capture it Crusader zombies only go after the team on the generator who has the most control over it If an enemy is downed and is within a generator that youre on, they can't take the generator When you are reviving someone within a generator, you won't be able to take over the generator If your team has all 3 generators, you can go to the spawn room chest and take your reward of all perks except Jug * If you lose a generator, the perks go away immediately and you have to take all 3 generators back and then go to the spawn room chest again to get your perks back * If you down, you have to go back to the spawn room chest to get your perks back If your team has all 3 generators, then the other team cannot hit the box or use Pack-a-Punch No Quick Revive or Speed Cola Pack-a-Punch is at Quick Revive's location Box STG and Five Seven in the box Air strike bombs, unupgraded staffs, and fists in the box * Air strike bombs can kill enemies if they are near it, unless if they have Flopper * Air strike bombs do not effect your team No Panzers Perks Speed Cola Aim down sights faster Double Tap Remove double damage Bullets will chain to a maximum of 6 nearby zombies like the Wunderwaffe but with much shorter range Stamin-Up Unlimited sprint Knife twice as fast Deadshot Double damage to the head See zombie's eyes and power ups easier similar to Vulture Aid See zombie's eyes and power ups through walls Move faster while aiming down sights Shoot faster after sprinting Mule Kick Reduce price to 3000 points Switch weapons faster Power Ups Carpenter Remove Double Points Won't spawn if all players have 100,000 points Death Machine Won't spawn if you have killed over 50 zombies that round Grief If the round restarts, you get 2 extra grenades and claymores as if it was a new round (good for customs) 2 claymores or 4 grenades can kill an enemy with or without Jug, but they are protected with Flopper Make it so taking player's weapons from the box works Remove Monkey Bombs Power Downs Red Power Ups that hurt the other team Remove all Power Ups & change to Power Downs Guaranteed 4 Power Downs every round, even in the early rounds Perk Bottle Cap Takes a random perk from one random player on the other team Can also select players that don't have perks so that if you're the only one with perks on your team it doesn't only take your perks Clip Unload Unloads all enemies clips similar to the Red Max Ammo on Moon and Turned Half Points Enemies only earn half as many points as they usually for 30 seconds Infinite Kill Enemies can not kill zombies for 30 seconds Enemies do not get any points for shooting zombies for 30 seconds Point Bomb Takes 10% of one enemy's points Sire Fail Everything costs 2x as many points for enemies for 30 seconds Death Walk All enemies move at Death Machine speed for 30 seconds Enemies cannot sprint for 30 seconds Perma Perks Once you gain a perma perk in a game, you cannot lose it for the rest of that game Gamemodes No Man's Land Just like Black Ops 1 Moon No Man's Land Cabin Only walkers Bowie Knife Bridge Pack-a-Punch Race Race through rounds, whoever gets to the end of the round first wins that round First to five wins Can race on all Survival maps 1v1 Both people are in a solo game Zombies Campaign No rounds, only a timer Zombie's health, speed, and spawn rate goes up one round every 2 minutes No points Each map has a certain amount of time until you can open the next door Objectives on the map Main objectives and side objectives Side objective for each map is to turn on the song Most of each map's achievements besides the main easter egg are side objectives in campaign mode Once you finish the main objectives, you can still keep on playing like MOTD & Origins easter eggs Long missions, about an hour long each Each map has a mission, except for Dead Ops Arcade One to four players Can play online with others like World at War Co Op Campaign Missions are played in order of each map chronologically On most maps, you will be able to go places outside the map Instead of points, there is Blood Money; each regular kill is 1 Blood Money, each headshot is 2 Blood Money, and each knife kill is 3 Blood Money Everything that costed points in Zombies now costs Blood Money Double Points powerup changed to Double Blood All of the missions are made so that only one person is required Excavation Site 64 No perks or anything, just the barebones of zombies Original 4 characters; won't see them again after this mission until Asylum for Dempsey, and Death Swamp for the rest Only walkers Twice as many dig spots Dig spots reappear every two rounds The shovel can also be used as a melee weapon, killing until round 5 No Zombie Blood or Fire Sale power ups After turning on Generator 1 for the first time, you will get a random power up instead of Zombie Blood No box or wall weapons; can only obtain weapons by digging them up No Zombie Shield Only have to go to the Crazy Place to upgrade the staffs, not to build them Some of the staff upgrades will be simplified, such as the ones where you have to memorize things Instead of getting Double Tap as a reward from the chest, you get a Generic Beverage which will basically give you the effects of Juggernog Main objectives: *Power up all the generators *Get the fists from feeding the 4 chests *Open the underground chamber *Obtain all the staffs *Upgrade all the staffs *Secure the keys *Ascend from darkness *Rain fire *Unleash the horde *Skewer the winged beast *Wield a fist of iron *Raise hell *Freedom Side objectives: *Ride the Tank around *Get 115 headshots *Spend 600 Blood Money Alcatraz Island Still the barebones of zombies This map just shows what is happening around the world The mobsters start off with Executioners No wonder weapons yet except for Blundergat and Acid Gat Only walkers No box Main objectives: *Get the Hell's Retriever *Build the plane *Escape *Ride the plane 3 times *Shock the spoon *Throw the Hell's Retriever at the silver spoon *Find all the radios *Pop the Weasel Side objectives: *Get the Hell's Redeemer *Get the Vitriolic Withering *Get the Silver Spoon *Get the Golden Spork Night of the Undead Only walkers Obviously still the barebones of zombies World at War box weapons No Monkeys 4 Marines Start off outside of Nacht der Untoten where the plane is crashed at You can choose two different paths of getting into Nacht: go around the front and break in through the jail bars, or open the hatch underneath the plane and that puts you into one of the spawn points which you break down and get into Nacht Main objectives: *Try to fix the plane *Hop in one of the jeeps *Get 15 non flammable fuel cans and bring them to the plane *Obtain the Ray Gun *Find out where the plane is underground at from inside the building *Use the Ray Gun to push the plane above ground *Escape! *Survive... Side objectives: *Use the mystery box 5 times *Explode the flammabe fuel cans *Buy 5 wall weapons *Use the radio *Buy Stielhandgranate grenades Asylum World at War box weapons No Monkeys When you turn on the power, zombies will start running like in World at War Verruckt Dempsey and 3 other Marines Dempset is the only one that survives Group 935 captures him along with Nikolai and Takeo from other places and takes them all to Shi No Numa, as that is where Group 935 is moving to Turret outside of the map near the fountain The arm on the power switch is Peter's arm You get outside of the map from one of the barriers in the map All of the doors that were not openable in the mansion before now are One of the new doors leads to the roof of the mansion Main objectives: *Turn on the power *Find out about Peter *Get Bouncing Betties *Use a betty near one of the inside staircases to get outside of the mansion *Kill 50 zombies near the fountain *Use the Turret *Get to the rooftop *Find the fiddler on the roof Side objectives: *Survive in the BAR room for 5 minutes *Obtain all the perks *Use an electric trap Death Swamp World at War box weapons No Monkeys Peter's body is hanging there Dogs are more vicious like World at War dogs Main Objectives: *Answer the phone in the Communications Room *Obtain the Wunderwaffe *Find Element 115 *Find Peter's grave *Kill the dogs Side Objectives: *Rebuild 200 barriers *Get all perks *Use 3 traps in 3 minutes *Kill 200 zombies *Get 10 melee kills in a row *Get 150 headshots *Get 1,500 Blood Money *Survive the first 15 minutes with no downs The Giant Main Objectives: *Link the teleporters *Obtain the Wunderwaffe, Ray Gun, and Monkey Bombs * Upgrade any weapon *Activate the Fly Trap *Throw the Monkey in the Fire Pit Side Objectives: *Open every door *Kill 40 zombies with the Bowie Knife *Use the teleporters 8 times *Use a Monkey Bomb *Upgrade 5 weapons Theater of the Damned Can go outside of the alley from the Double Tap barrier and go on to the street; will also be able to get there from the first room once the crawlers break down the wall after the power is on At the end, Gersch's lunar lander will come flying in from the theater and you will be able to jump onto it when you are ready and go to Ascension Main Objectives: *Turn on the power *Link the teleporter *Knife all the fuse boxes *Throw the Monkey in the Fire Trap *Obtain the Thundergun *Get the Zeus Cannon *Visit all the rooms *Hop on Gersch's Lander Side Objectives: *Kill 80 zombies with the Bowie Knife *Kill 40 Nova-6 crawlers *Use the Fire Trap *Use both turrets *Explode a car Pentagon No nova-6 crawlers The power is on, but the elevators are broken and must be repaired The Pentagon Thief comes after you repair each elevator Each character starts off with the gun shown in the cut scene Winters Howl removed, VR11 added; makes more sense this way Main Objectives: *Fix the elevator *Fix the bottom elevator *Call for help *Obtain the VR11 *Kill the Pentagon Thief *Find a way out Side Objectives: *Kill the Pentagon Thief before he takes anyone's weapons Mystery Man You must help Gersch, he is trapped in his device New lunar lander area on the map where the previously unopenable door near the rocket area Double Tap is below the Mule Kick room next to the fire trap Main Objectives: *Use all of the lander locations *Launch the rocket *Obtain Gersch's device *Secure the keys *Ascend from darkness *Rain fire *Unleash the horde *Skewer the winged beast *Wield a fist of iron *Raise hell *Freedom Side Objectives: *Explode the rocket *Kill all the space monkeys before they touch a Perk-a-Cola *Kill a space monkey with a fire trap *Pack-a-Punch a weapon within 16 minutes *Kill 20 zombies with Gersch's device The Lighthouse Winters Howl added; does the same things to George as the VR11 does Main Objectives: * Side Objectives: * Paradise Main Objectives: Side Objectives: Moon Main Objectives: Side Objectives: Bomb Shelter Main Objectives: Side Objectives: Green Run Main Objectives: Side Objectives: Skyscraper Main Objectives: Side Objectives: Resolution 1295 Main Objectives: Side Objectives: Category:Black Ops 1 Category:Black Ops 2